bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Kirkland
Arthur Kirkland is the personification of the United Kingdom of England and Wales, known as England or Britain to some, Arthur to others and 'Iggy' to those that generally annoy him. A self described 'gentleman' who is sharp tongued, cynical and generally a little rough around the edges, although he has a softer side that shows on occasion, though he vehemently denies this soft side being shown because of people. Arthur nowadays just freeloads in the mansion, although his budding curiousity about the nature of the world he's in and just what people are capable of has prompted him to take up studying of the magical arts. So, he's basically an old, blond and male version of Rin Tohsaka. Skills and Abilities Summoning Magic Arthur's a budding mage, and a fairly good one at that. He's mastered the art of using the summoning circle to summon things to do his bidding. This can range from blasts of energy plucked from the deepest reaches of space and other dimensions to just grabbing a weapon and some implements. He can even summon creatures to do his bidding, but he tends to get rather unlucky and continually summons Russia instead. Arthur's limited to using the summoning circle, and cannot just conjure things out of mid air without it. Plus, Arthur cannot use it as a hyperspace arsenal, he has to have a clear idea of what he wants to summon before he summons it. Arthur has a particular affinity for everything English made and English associated, which he can summon and use with far more ease than other things. Pride of Britain Anything that is or was created by the nation that is England, Arthur can do or use with surprising proficiency, no matter what that object or thing is. Boxing, longbows, driving a steam locomotive, as long as it's English, Arthur can do it...That said, this is limited somewhat by his personal limitations. For example, he can use an English made cooker and his cookery will still be terrible. He may be a proficient boxer, but he's limited by only having average strength. While he'll have the skill and know-how of what to do with something English made, he's still only human, and thus cannot do something beyond the capabilities of a human. Total Inability to Cook This might not be a skill, per se, but it's definitely something that Arthur has a claim to fame for. Arthur has no ability to cook whatsoever. No matter what he attempts to make, it always comes out tasting horrible. While it certainly looks pleasant enough, it carries a taste unbeknown to anything in this mortal plane of existence, and can only be stomached by Alfred F Jones. Arthur himself, however, has quite a high opinion of his own cooking, believing it to be one of the best in the world, certainly better than anything that bastard frog could put out. While English cuisine may not be bad, Arthur could cook ANY meal and make it awful. Personality Arthur is sarcastic, rude, rough edged, arrogant and sharp tongued. However, all of that is hidden underneath the exterior of a calm and polite gentleman, and as such, he tends to act more as the latter, rather than the former. But the facade breaks under extreme stress and exposure to characters he finds annoying, such as France or America. He's also rather gruff and distant, not too good at forming emotional connections with people, preferring instead to talk to his mythical friends that he can see, but nobody else can. As such, Arthur sometimes gets the description of being a bit 'spacey' and when it comes to knowledge outside of his land, he can be surprisingly ignorant. But, he also has his softer side, which is mostly on display to children, the mythical creatures he can see and anyone who'll indulge him with his magic. His caring personality is rather like that of a father's, a somewhat distant and cold, but a good advice giver, and he tries to look after those who're in his circle of friends. Of course, should anyone find out about this, he'd quickly tell them that he wasn't doing it because he cared or anything. Baka. History Arthur landed in the world of Rigel Prima fairly recently, although he can't remember much of his arrival, since he immediately threw himself into the nearest bar and drank himself into a stupor. After a long while of drinking his sorrows away, he met up with Alfred Jones, Kiku Honda, Matthew Williams and Cynthia , Champion of Sinnoh, who had decided to go boozing for whatever reason. After gleaning from them that the two countries he considered his sons were in a relationship, he drank some more and promptly passed out. Ever since then, Arthur's been exploring the world around him more thoroughly, greeting more people and getting more information about where he is. Relationship Guide *Alfred Jones - Calls him an ally, really thinks of him as a son. *Matthew Williams - Also calls him an ally, but is a bit easier to refer to him as a son, since he didn't have nearly the falling out that he did with Alfred. *Kiku Honda - Long time friend, has remained on good terms from their original world. *Hueco Mundo - Friend and minor pest, Hueco is to Arthur what Italy is to Germany, but without the intense homo-erotic overtones. *Maera Alipheese Monstrum - Recently acquired friend, coming from a world of monsters and other oddities really fascinates Arthur, due to his occult enthusiasm, though at the same time, she does freak him out a bit. *Kirito - Arthur's partner in sanity and tea. Two quiet gents who can make decent conversation with each other and aren't fantastically over the top. Arthur IS a bit concerned about him since he revealed some suicidal tendencies, but doesn't want to pry into the issue...Yet. Category:Characters